El dragon blanco de konoha
by alucardzero
Summary: En una mision naruto despertara el poder de matar a un dios, aunque no estara solo (si lo se es un mal sumary denle una oportunidad quieren)


Hola chicos aqui les traigo una nueva historia y si es parecido al fic de los autories "maestros de las sombras", pero les aseguro que mi historia es distinta.

-personaje hablando-

(Albion ablando)

*demonio hablando*

"Personaje pensandol

Capitulo 1-el renacer del dragon

Nos encontramos en el pais de las olas, donde el equipo 7 conformado por un rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas, una pelirosa de unos encantadores ojos verde jade y un pelinegro de ojos oniz el cual tenia una actitud de qndar todo el tiempo con un palo metido en el trasero por lo estirado que era, estos chicos eran naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha, los cuales estaban combatiendo contra el primero de sus mas poderosos adversarios hasta ahora, el demonio escondido entre la neblina Zabuza Momochi.

Mientras que sakura por orden de su sensei estaba cubriendo a su cliente el gran constructor tazuna, naruto y sasuke tenian una dura batalla contra el secuas de zabuza, lo que les parecia una fierra batalla.

-sasuke dime aun te queda aliento para lanzar mas bolas de fuego-lo pregunto naruto mientras como podia se levantaba junto a su compañero el cual tenia una que otra aguja sembo en su cuerpo.

-por quien me tomas dobe, a comparacion tuya yo soy aun mas fuerte y puedo utilizar mas mi chakra, por algo soy un uchiha-lo dijo ponposamente sasuke mientras intentaba pararce orgullosamente, hasta que recibio una aguja en el tracero asiendo que saltara gritando, sacandole una gota de sudor a todos y cuando me refiero es a todos ya sean los ninjas, animales y hasta al mismo puente por el grito tan...baronil que dio, el cual parecia que tenia un toque de gose.

-odio a los tipos como el-fue lo que dijo el adversario de los chicos al cual a pesar de la mascara que le cubria el rostro, se notaba una mueca de disgusto.

-si lo se pero que se le puede hacer, por desgracia es mi compañero-fue lo que dijo naruto mientras miraba como era que sasuke saltaba tratando de sacarse la sembo del tracero.

-como se atreven malditos, ya veran cuando los derrote y les demuestre que con el clan cuchilla nadie se mete-lo dijo sasuke mientras literalmente salia fuego de su boca mirando fijamente a los dos chicos, los cuales estaban muy juntos charlando de quien sabe que cosa, ignorando el parloteo del culo de pato.

-y de esa forma es que se crea el hielo-era lo que le decia el enmascarado a naruto el cual estaba tomando notas, ya que le parecio de lo mas interesante.

En eso sasuke enojado porque los chicos no lo tomaban en cuenta cuando el hablaba, empeso a hacer unas poses de manos sin darce cuenta que estaba apricando demaciado chakra al jutsu lanzandolo encontra de naruto y el emascarado.

-estilo de fuego: jutsu aliento de dragon-fueron las pabras de sasuke mientras lanzaba su jutsu, antes de caer agotado por el eseso de chakra.

"maldicion no puedo esquibar el jutsu, maldicion si tubiera mas poder podria escapar, pero casi no me queda nada" eran los pensamientos de naruto mientras veia como el jutsu se aprocimaba, para luego ver que todo su mundo se distocionaba hasta lograr ver un gran valle y el estaba levitando sobre el.

(Para que utilisarias el poder) fue lo que escucho naruto en el ambiente, lo cual lo sorprendio de sobre manera, pensando que era el kyubi.

-lo utilizaria para proteguer a mis amigos, no importa si tengo que dar mi vida, miraria a la shinigami con una sonrisa en la cara-lo dijo naruto con una mirada determinada, mirando fijamente al horizonte.

(Esta bien joven, tu respuesta es la mejor que me han dado en todos mis años de vida, asi que te ayudare) lo dijo la vos, fue en ese momento que naruto logro encontrar el origen de dicha voz, lo cual lo sorprendio mucho ya que nunca se imagino que justo enfrente de el apareceria un gigantesco ser parecido a una lagartija con un par de alas escamosas, todo de un blanco tan puro que lo marabillo.

Mientras esto pasaba en el sub-conciente de naruto, en su espacio mental pasaba algo raro ya que la enorme pradera en donde recidia el kyubi, se estaba desvaneciendo junto al sello.

"no por fabor, todo menos eso, no quiero salir y matar a mi unico amigo, por favor no te rompas maldito sello" eran las palabras de una bella chica de un encantador cabello dorado y unas bellas y simpaticas orejitas de zorro con las puntas negras, ella era la temible Kyubi No Kitzune, la cual utilizaba su chakra para tratar que el sello que la apricionaba dentro del cuerpo de naruto no se destruyera.

(chica tranquila, deja que el sello se rompa, naruto y tu podran estar juntos sin que nadie los detenga) lo dijo una voz sorprendiendo a la chica, pero no dejaba de tratar de areglar el sello con su poder.

"y porque deveria hacerlo, si yo salgo mi unico amigo morira y no puedo permitirme eso, es lo unico que tengo" lo dijo la chica con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos ya que a pesar de su gran poder, no podia reparar el sello, el cual estaba en un hermoso collar.

(Tranquila chiquilla, ya que con mi poder eso no ocurira, y creeme que luego tu misma estaras muy agradeceria conmigo por esto) lo dijo la voz muy convencido de sus palabras, aciendo que la hermosa chica empesara a dejar de tratar de reparar el sello.

"Esta bien confiare en ti pero si a naruto-kun le pasa algo preparate para un mundo de dolor" lo dijo la chica antes que un intenso brillo la cegara y escuchara lo ultimo de la voz.

(Hehehe no creo que tu me llegues a lastimar, ya que ahora podras estar al lado de tu hombre hahahaha) gue lo que dijo la voz sacandole un enorme sonrojo por sus palabras.

Fuera del paisaje mental de naruto aparecio una intensa lus que cubria a naruto, para luego ver como la gran bola de fuego reducia de tamaño hasta quedar del tamaño de una moneda la cual al chocar contra el cuerpo de la enmascarada esta se esfumo, cuando la intensa luz se apago se logro ver dos cosas, la primera que una chica de cabellera dorada y una lindas orejitas sobre su cabesa, y tambien una imponente armadura la cual tenia un par de relucientes alas azules que brillaban intensamente, para luego la armadura desaparecer dejando ver a naruto el cual tenia las mismas alas en la espalda.

-pero que demonios paso, y naruto quien es esa chica y que son esas alas-lo dijo el enmascarado dejando de fingir su vos logrando asi que naruto supiera quien era el misterioso enmascarado.

-Pero que diantres, haku eres tu-lo dijo naruto mientras en un movimiento rapido le quitaba la cascara al ninja, logrando asi sorprenderce ver a la chica que conocio en el bosque hace algunas noches.

-etto naruto-kun, esto no es lo que parece, veras nos tenian amenasadas-lo dijo haku mientras movia las manos intentando encontrar una salida a lo que estaba pasando.

-amenasadas, quien las tenia amenasadas-lo dijo naruto mirando fijamete a haku la cual habia bajado la cabesa para no ver la intensa mirada del chico.

-fue gato, nos tiene amenasadas a mi oka-sama y a mi de que si no hacemos lo que el nos manda, nos entregara a kiri para que nos esterminen-lo dijo haku mientras apretaba las manos con impotencia.

-descuida haku-chan, yo te ayudare y a tu mama, a todas esfas donde esta ella-lo dijo naruto mientras le mostraba una sonrisa que sonrojo a haku y que empesara a jugar con sus dedos.

Mientras esto pasaba en el puente, en la aldea de konoha en una de las manciones de los lideres de clanes, la heredera del clan hyuga empeso a golpear a su padre con mucha fuerza, sorprendiendo asi a lider el cual no podia evadir los golpes de la chica.

-her...hermana que te pa...pasa-lo dijo una pequeña castaña de no mas de ciete años.

-alguien esta tratando de quitarme lo que es mio imitandome-lo dijo la chica dejando al pobre hiashi con el ojo morado.

"recordatorio, no hacer enojar a hinata nunca" fue el pensamiento en general, ya que les parecia lo mas visarro que an visto, ya que como era pocible que la dulce y querida hinata, se volviera en una bestia llena de ira.

Regresando al puente naruto miraba fijamente la direccion donde señalaba la chica, la cual era la batalla entre su sensei kakashi, contra el ninja renegado Zabuza.

-espera me estas diciendo que zabuza-sama en realidad es una mujer-lo dijo naruto sorprendido por esa revelacion, aunque a haku le parecio raro que naruto llamara a zabuza con el sufijo sama.

-etto naruto-kun, porque llamas a zabuza con el sama-lo dijo haku mirandolo extrañada.

-porque es un maestro de la espada y merece mis respetos ya que el o ella intento detener el reinado del terror del mizukage-lo dijo naruro con una mirada de admiracion al hablar del junnin de kirin.

En eso lograron escuchar el sonido del trinar de muchas aves que venia de la direccion de la batalla entre kakashi y zabuza, asiendo que tanto naruto como haku abrieran los ojos asustados y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzaron al origen de dicho sonido.

Cuando lograron llegar al lugar de la contienda haku como naruto se pararon enfrente de zabuza intentando detener el ataque de kakashi, el cual lamentablemente no podia detenerse, fue en ese momento que las alas de naruto brillaron una ves con una imponente vos sorprendiendo a todos.

"Divide, divide, divide, divide" fue lo que dijeron las alas logrando asi que el shidori de kakashi lentamente redujera su poder hasta que eventualmente se esfumo.

(Valla pequeño, si que te gustan los retos no) lo dijeron las alas sorprendiendo a todos, exepto naruto el cual solo miro a las alas con una mirada agradecida.

-albion-san, gracias por ayudarnos-lo dijo naruto mientras le sonreia a las alas asiendo que todos lo miraran aun mas imprecionados.

(Descuida pequeño, ademas no podia dejar que mi nuevo socio muriera a los pocos minutos que logr despertarme no crees) lo dijo albion, asiendo que todos ya sintieran que nececitaban una ayuda psiquiatrica y con urgencia.

-naruto-kun, porque fuiste tan malo y me dejaste solita-lo dijo una linda peliroja mientras se asercaba y abrasaba a naruto, colocando la cabesa de edte entre sus pechos, para asombro de sabuza, envidia de kakashi y celos de haku.

-oye rarita, quien te crees que eres para llegar y abrasar de esa manera a mi naruto-kun-lo dijo haku mientras apartaba a naruto de la peliroja, sin darce cuenta que iso esactamente lo mismo que la otra chica, asiendo que kakashi tubiera aun mas envidia de naruto.

-pues alguien a quien deberias de estarte arodillando mocosa-lo dijo la peliroja arebatandole a haku a naruto, el cual solo pudo tener una pequeña inalada de aire antes de ser apricionado denuevo entre los pechos de la peliroja.

-mocosa, si tenemos la misma edad escruincla pechugona-lo dijo haku repitiendo la pelea, para la envidia de kakashi y el descorcierto de zabuza.

-pues para tu informacion yo soy el kyubi asi que apartate chiquilla malcriada-lo dijo la peliroja con una mirada de superioridad hacia haku, la cual ni le importo ya que siguieron en su pelea, pero en los adultos espresamente kakashi la veia con los ojos a mas no poder.

-entonces eres una vieja asalta cunas-lo dijo haku separando a naruto de la peliroja, y ubierab seguido asi si no fuera porque zabuza se aserco y les dio un coscorin en la cabesa a ambas haciendo asi que soltaran a naruto.

-aire, dulce y delicioso aire, como te estrañe-lo dijo naruto mientras recuperaba el aliento.

(valla compañero no se si sentirme afortunado o celoso por lo que te paso hahahaha) lo decia albion mientras recibia la miraba de los demas.

Pero en eso se logro escuchar un gran tumulto de personas en la parte sin construir del puente, a lo que llamo la atencion de chicos, logrando ver asi a mas o menos trecientos hombre comandados por un hombre bajito el cual tenia un enorme lleso en uno de sus brasos, el cual tenia una sonrisa demencial.

-valla, valla, valla, conque el famoso y poderoso zabuza momoshi mo pudo detener a un simpre viejo, que decepcionante-lo decia el hombre bajito asiendo que los que lo acompañaban empesaran a reir.

-gato, que piensas que haces-lo dijo zabuza mientras miraba fijamente a las tropas de gato.

-pues vi que cobrabas mucho asi que decidi contratar a estos caballeros, a los cuales contrate con la misma cantidad, los negocios son negocios hahaha-lo decia gato mirando supreiormente a los ninjas.

-te matare por esta traiccion gato-lo dijo zabuza mientras apretaba el agare de su espada con una mirada enfurecida mirando al chiquitin.

-pues adelante, claro si puedes y de pasada si puedes eliminar a unos cuantos de ellos me ayudaria, cobran demaciado-lo dijo gato mientras empesaba a mesclarse con sus matones, los cuales tenian una sonrisa en la cara.

-zabuza-sama espera un segundo por fabor-lo dijo naruto mientras se paraba enfrente de zabuza deteniendola.

-quien eres escluincle, y que quieres-lo dijo zabuza mientras miraba fijamente a naruto el cual le ostaculisaba el paso.

-no puedo dejala pelear de esa forma, permitame ayudarla-lo dijo naruto mirandola fijamente asiendo que zabuza retroseda un paso por sus palabras.

-tu como sabes que yo en realidad soy una-lo decia zabuza muy imprecionada por las pabras de naruto.

-mujer, fue haku-chan quien me lo dijo, pero descuida zabuza-sama, solo quiero ayudarla dandole el poder que perdio en la batalla contra kakashi-sensei-lo dijo naruto mientras sus alas empesaban a brillar, para imprecion de los presentes.

-a si y como lo arias he mocoso-lo dijo la ahora reconocida kunoishi, mientras miraba a naruto un tanto estraña.

-muy facil a decir verdad, dime albion que tanto poder le podremos dar a zabuza-sama sin que sucumba ante el poder-lo dijo naruto mientras miraba a las alas las cuales empesaron a brillar como si hablaran.

(pues creo que el equibalente a de poder de la zorrita que esta a tu lado naruto, si le dieramos mas su cuerpo no lo soportaria) fue la respuesta de albion para la imprecion de todos en el lugar.

-bien ahora creo que sera mejor darte el poder de media cola, pero lamntablemente no puedo tener el resto en mi, asi que kakashi-sensei tendras que tomarle la mano a zabuza-sama para recibir la otra mitad-lo dijo naruto mientras tomaba las manos de los dos adultos y entrelasando sus dedos, pero antes que ellos pudieran repricar algo ellos, empeso a transferir el poder cubriendo a los junnins, a los cuales sus herridas por la batalla se estaban curando sin dejar rastro alguno.

En eso albion aprobecho la oportunidad que se presentaba fe jugar un poco, ya que empeso a jugar con los sentimientos que tenian kakashi y zabuza los cuales sentian mucha tranquilidad con tan solo estar al lado del otro.

Fue en ese mismo momento que kanashi y zabuza habrieron los ojos, y al notar como aun permanecian tomado de la mano se sonrojaron un poco, pero gracias a la mascara de kakashi y las bendas en el rostro de zabuza nadie se dio cuenta.

-creo que sera mejor que acabe con toda esta basura, asi que si me permites kakashi-kun, ire a jugar un momento-lo dijo zabuza mientras soltaba la mano de kakashi, a lo cual ambos sintieron un pequeño bacio en sus pechos.

-no lo creo zabuza, aun es mi deber proteguer la tierra de las olas, asi que no iras solo-lo dijo kakashi mientras tomaba del braso a zabuza, el cual se sonrojo un poquito, pero eso no evito que frunciera las sejas.

-mi nombre es suzume, no zabuza-lo dijo "zabuza" mientras dejaba caer la ilucion, para asi ver a una bella chica de bella cabellera oscura, ojos color ambar y unos encantadore labios rosas, la cual estaba vestida con una brusa sin mangas negra que asentuaba perfectamente su perfecta delantera, unos calentadores grises con lineas negras en los brasos y un pantalon tipo anbu que asentuaba perfectamente su escultural cuerpo, lo cual fue una perfecta sorpresa para todos.

-suzume-chan, eres tan hermosa coml tu nombre-lo dijo un envobado kakashi, el cual por increible que paresca admiraba la bella mujer enfrente suyo.

-gra...gracias kakashi-kun-lo dijo la ahora reconocida como suzume con un lebe sonrojo en sus mejillas, la cual daba gracias que aun tenia parte de las bendas cubriendole el rostro porque se moriria de la pena.

-chicos pueden esterminar con los ninjas, y luego divertircen con las mujeres, pero esa perra sera mia primero-lo dijo gato mientras miraba lujuriosamente la verdadera apariencia del junnin de kiri, para euforia de sus matones de quinta los cuales ya estaban pensando como se divertirian con las chicas, lo que no sabian era que los dos junnin's lograron escuchar todo lo que decian molestandos.

-suzume-chan, te ayudare a sacar la basura, pero dejame a ese maldito enano para mi-lo dijo kakashi con una seriedad muy rara en el.

-no kakashi-kun, esa escoria sera toda mia, tu si quieres puedes jugar con sus perros falderos-lo dijo suzume mientras daba un paso.

-esta bien suzume-chan, solo dejame algunos para divertirme vale-lo dijo kakashi antes de lanzarce junto a suzume contra los mercenarios, lo cuales tenian una sonrisa en la cara pensando que no les podian ganar, hasta que vieron que detras suzume venia un gran demonio y detras de kakashi a la mismisima shinigami, los cuales tenian una sonrisas aterradoras en sus rostros.

(Valla quien lo diria, solo juge un poquito con ellos pero nunca me imagine que esto pudiera pasar) lo decia albion llamando la atncion de los chicos, y de un sasuke que se asercaba con unos cuantos sembon en su cuerpo lentamente.

-que quieres decir, y quien eres en realidad-lo dijo haku mientras recibia un si de la kyubi con la cabesa estando de acuerdo con ella, por esta ves.

(conque quieren saber quien soy, pues soy el gran dragon de la dominacion, los dioses al oir mi nombre tiembran, yo soy el gran albion) lo dijo albion demaciado treatral, y los chicos podian jurar que si tenia un cuerpo compreto se presentaria entre fuegos artificiales.

-etto si albion, pero dinos e una ves que fue lo que le hiciste a esos dos-lo dijo naruto intentando no pensar mucho en la presentacion de su nuevo compañero.

(a pues muy simple a decir verdad, solo juge un poquito con sus emociones, aunque creo que se me paso un poco la mano) lo dijo albion al ver como kakashi no dejaba de ver a suzume con un leve sonrojo en la cara, y viceversa.

-a que te refieres albion-san y sera malo-lo dijo haku preocupada por su figura materna.

(no que va, solo que ahora se podria decir que tienes a un nuevo papa) lo dijo albion con una risa un tanto jugetona sorprendiendo a los chicos, bueno menos a uno.

-nuevo papa, a que te refieres compañero-lo dijo naruto asiendo que todos lo miraran he inconcientemente todos hicieran el mismo movimiento, golpearce la frente con la palma de la mano.

(dime naruto, te dejaron caer de chiquito no es asi) lo dijo albion con una voz que denotaba incledubilidad por lo dicho por el chico.

-mmmm nop solo recuerdo que me metieron a una bella demonio de nueve colas nada mas-lo dijo naruto mientras tebia una pose pensativa, asiendo que haku y kyubi tubieran dos reacciones, en haku fue asombro por saber que su interes amoroso era igual al hombre que en un comienso le quito a su madre, un jinchuriky, mientras en la kyubi asombro ya que el no la concideraba un ser malvado que le aruino la infancia, sino una criatura bella aunque fuera un demonio, lo que la hiso sentir mucho temor cuando el conosca la verdad.

En eso ven como los dos junnin's terminan de acabar de eliminar a todos los mercenarios contratados por gato, estaba retrocediendo al ver a los ninjas asrcarcen lentamente, pero estos se detubieron al ver a naruto aparecer enfrente de gato proteguiendo al enano para la imprecion de todos.

-gracias chico, te lo agradesco, por esto de dare lo que quieras, dinero, mujeres lo que quieras-lo dijo gato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-a si me dara todo lo que quiera-lo dijo naruto mientras le giñaba un ojo a kakashi, el cual se detuvo, para descorcierto de suzume.

-que quieres decir-lo digo gato mirando a naruto un tanto raro.

-bien te dire lo que quiero para que yo no te mate, quiero que firmes todas tus propiedades a mi nombre-lo dijo naruto mientras miraba a gato por encima del hombro, sorprendiendo a los ninjas presentes.

-estas loco chico, no te firmare nada-lo dijo gato con una mirada incredula por la peticion del chico.

-bueno dejare que ellos te maten entonces-lo dijo naruto mientras daba un paso hacia los ninjas, lo cuales miraron a gato con ganas omicidas.

-esta bien te firmare todo lo que quieras pero salvame-lo dijo gato mirando a naruto con esperanza.

En eso aparece un clon de naruto junto a un rojo con la isignia de la corporacion gato, a lo cual el enano tomo el pergamino y lo firmo, dandole asi todo el poder de sus multiples negocios en todas las naciones elementale.

-fue un placer hacer negocios con usted gato-san, pero me temo que lamentablemente no podra cumplir con mi parte del trato-lo dijo naruto luego de tomar el pergamino y mostrarcelo a kakashi, el cual evaluo que el documento estaba en orden.

-a que te refieres, yo hice la parte de mi trato, porque tu no aras lo mismo-lo dijo gato con un rostro adsoluto temor en el.

-pues veras mi pequeño amigo, lo que yo te prometi fue que detendria a kakashi-sensei y a suzume-sama de matarte, pero yo nunca dije que te protegueria de los aldeanos-lo dijo naruto mientras miraba detras de kakashi a todo el pueblo de nami no kuni, siendo comandados por un pequeño niño de no mas de siete años.

-ya llegaron los refuerzos naruto-nii-lo dijo el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue contaguiada en todos los habitantes de nami.

-bien hecho inari-kun, estoy orgulloso de ver que te has vuelto fuerte-lo dijo naruto con una sonrisa, no antes de atar a gato en medio de dos columnas del puente, ante la vista de todos.

-inari-kun, tu padre estaria orgulloso de lo fuerte que te has vuelto en tan poco tiempo-lo dijo sakura mientras abrasaba al niño, el cual mostro una gran sonrisa pero en su vella carita bajaban unas lagrimas.

-muy bien pueblo de nami, yo Uzumaki Naruto, como nuevo propietario de la corporacion GATO, decraro que son libres, y les dejare decidir el destino del culpable de su sufrimiento-lo dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras, pero lo que mas los sorprendio fue que afirmara ser el nuevo dueño de las corporaciones GATO.

En eso todos los adultos empesaron a gritar que lo mataran, que lo despellegaran, pero todos se callaron po un solo grito, el cual venia de inari.

-naruto-nii, deseo que hagas algo por mi-lo dijo inari mientras se paraba en frente de gato, el cual miraba con temor al pequeño enfrente suyo.

-si esta en mis manos lo are inari-kun-lo dijo naruto mientras ponia su mano sobre el hombro de inari.

-quiero que sea llevado a un ligar donde nadie se acuerde de el, pero que en su pricion sea tratado con respeto, si es pocible que un sordo mudo lo alimente, pero que lo haga bien-lo dijo inari para asombro de todos, sobretodo de gato el cual miraba supremamente sorprendido al niño, al cual miraba con sola una pregunta en la cabesa.

-inari-chan, estas seguro de que esa es tu peticion, nadie te criticara si quieres cambiar de opcion-lo dijo sakura mientras se arodillaba enfrente del pequeño.

-estoy seguro sakura-onee-chan, no quiero convertirnos en alguien como el, asi que naruto-nii-lo dijo inari con una conviccion increblantabre, asiendo que los adultos bajaran la cabesa asombrados y tristes, asombrados por las sabias plabras del pequeño, y tristes por ver que el pequeño tubo que madurar demaciado rapido por su culpa.

(esta bien pequeño, esta bolsa de carne sera enviado a la peor carcel que existe, y descuida el sera tratado bien) lo dijo las alas de naruto para asombro de los que no sabian de ellas, para luego ver quue justo debajo de gato se habria un agujero por el cual salian dos hombres altos con unas pesadas armaduras, los cuales miraban a todos en el lugar.

*quien ha osado invocarnos, a nosotros los grandes guardianes de kosgman, la maxima pricion infernal* fue lo que dijeron los ahora conocidos como guardias, con una vos que intimido a caso todos en el lugar.

(he sido yo quien los ha invocado) lo dijo albion llamando la atencion de los guardias, los cuales guiraron hacia la vos apuntando sus lanzas, pero luego la dejaron a un lado al reconocer esas alas.

*albion-sama, en que podemos servirle, estos dos umildes demonios* lo dijeron los guardias sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

-chicos ven al enano ese que esta colgado sobre ustedes, serian tan amables de llevarcelo a la carcel-lo dijo naruto mientras se paraba enfrente de los guardias, asustando a todos por ver como el trataba a los reconocidos demonios como si fueran cualquier persona.

*esta bien uzumaki naruto, su peticion sera acatada, pero requerimos de una cosa antes de poderlo llevar* lo dijo uno de los guardias mientras se inclinaba un poco para estar a la altura de naruto.

-y eso que seria guardia-san-lo dijo naruto ladeando la cabesa un poco descorcertado.

*que cuides de mi hija cuando ella venga al mundo humano, se que lo que te pido es una locura pero ella quiere conocer su mundo y si esta a su lado se que estara proteguida, se lo pido uzumaki-sama* lo dijo el segundo guardia la cual ahora que hablaban por ceparado se podia notar que su voz era femenina.

-esta bien yo la cuidare, con mi vida si es necesario lo are-lo dijo naruto mientras ponia su puño derecho sobre el corazon.

*gracias uzumaki-sama, en unos dias ella aparecera ante usted y las bellas chicas que lo acompañan* lo dijo el guardia de voz masculina, antes de cortar las sogas que tenian pricionero a gato y llevarcelo por el agujero, el cual se cerraba dejando oir los gritos de gato.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de descansar un poco, asi que si me disculpan, oyasumi-lo dijo naruto antes de caer dormido, pero fue detenida su caida por tres personas.

+fin del primer capitulo+


End file.
